


Loyalty, Honor and A Willing Heart

by UlisaBarbic



Series: Durin's Line Endures [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Coronation, Durin Family, Durin Family Feels, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf History & Lore, Family Bonding, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good King Thorin, Good Uncle Thorin, Hobbits in Erebor, Mentioned Thorin's Company, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Team as Family, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlisaBarbic/pseuds/UlisaBarbic
Summary: In my "Durin's Line Endures" AU, it is finally time for the coronation of Thorin as King Under the Mountain and his sister sons as Princes. Dwarvish ceremonies are seeped in lore and history and this one is no different. But Kili and Fili might have a few ideas of their own to throw in...and it's their chance to prove their worth as princes.There will be five chapters to this one!





	1. Chapter 1

Loyalty, Honor and a Willing Heart

_The Hobbit characters are copyrighted to JRR Tolkien and used without permission only for the entertainment of fans. This follows my “Durin Line Endures” plot, an AU of the BOTFA and beyond. Any dwarf ceremonies are of my own invention._

_One_

            Fili closed the book and frowned deeply.

            It was finally upon them. Within the next night, the starts of the coronation would begin. He had studied it before, as a child, but he had to admit that imagining himself going under these tasks had never felt real to him. Oh, not that he and Kili had not played games surrounding their uncle being crowned, nor the prospect of being Princes, but to be suddenly faced with it as a reality was an entirely new concept.

            Being called Prince of Erebor during the King Select had been weird enough but now it would be an entire ceremony, a statement of his vow to the kingdom, taking of his own crown…

            Standing up, Fili sighed and crossed the room, coming to a stop before the mantelpiece by his uncle’s bed. Much as he normally would be brooding in his own room, the timing made spending time in the royal chambers seem much more appropriate. As soon as everyone was gathered and the evening meal was done, the official preparation would begin.

            Being alone was not on his list of things to do right now. His uncle had seemed convinced that he was going to take off after Kili any moment now and he had told him that he should spend his time studying the protocol instead of stewing.

            He had not… _considered it, maybe!_.. but not actually done it.

            Besides, Kili was supposed to be back with Mahnar any time now.

            Good, he needed something to occupy his mind.

            “How fares your thoughts, Fili?”

            Turning, he smiled, grateful to see someone besides his uncle. Balin trotted into the room, formal as ever but with a warm smile. He had said he would be checking in and his uncle was likely still with Dwalin, sparring.

            “Balin. Did Uncle send you to check on me?” He gestured to the closed book. “I think my brother would fare more from a review of the Coronation procedure, not me.”

            Chuckling, leaning against the mantle as he approached, Balin countered, “Laddie, both of you could use with a good refresher course and we’ll find time for that once Kili returns. The real start of this coronation does not begin until sundown.”

            Fili nodded, nervously, then shifted from Balin and back to the mantelpiece in front of him.

            There were three crowns, the larger one in the center and the smaller ones to the side. He had seen the larger one on Thorin’s head when they first took Erebor but he had not worn it since. Proper procedure and all that. Within two days’ time, his uncle would finally bear it as it was meant to be: an insignia for the King.

            The two smaller crowns were not known to him. He had known that as princes, they would be crowned but seeing the crown before him was something else entirely. He had never heard of it in any of their old stories or songs.

            Reluctantly, he lifted it from the cushion on which it sat and let the light hit it. It was clearly designed with the king’s crown in mind, though smaller and instead of being made of grey and silver metals like Thorin’s, Fili found his crown to be primarily gold and amber. The latter was surprising. Gold was always abundant for dwarves but amber, requiring trees, was harder to come across. He had seen little of it in the treasury.

The motif of the raven, a symbol of Erebor, was still present but there were also sapphires amid the sides. Blue had always been the color of Durin’s Line. Thorin had declared that any clothing for the ceremony would be decked in blue. No surprise that the crowns held blue. It was a sight to behold and a little heavier in hand than Fili had suspected. The raw craftsmanship in it was awe-inspiring.

            “Impressive, isn’t it?” Balin smiled as Fili set the crown down. “Thorin took seven times to get them to where he liked them and I still dare say he was not entirely satisfied.”

            Turning sharply and abruptly, Fili gaped, “Un..Uncle made these?”

            Chuckling, Balin picked up the second crown, which held similar patterns save for the metal choice being silver and white gold and the same blue sapphires sparkling about the edge. “Aye, he did. Such is tradition, laddie. The crown of the king is passed down through the generations but for the heirs, the Princes and the Princesses, those are always made as a gift from the king to his successors.” He set Kili’s crown down and smiled again at the golden circlet Fili held in trembling hands. “Your mother’s rests in the treasury until she returns. Your Uncle Frerin’s will be placed in the crypts as a reminder of his great bravery and status. I’d say Thorin means to declare how very highly he thinks of you and your brother for all to see.”

            Fili had known that, he had always known that but still to look upon the crowns and know his uncle had poured his own sweat and blood into it…he felt very humbled. Moreso when Balin spoke out again,

            “Thorin tried to find a mithril vein or enough of a supply to utilize that but such a thing is rare to locate, even for a king.” Balin advised as Fili set the crown back on its resting place. “He spoils you boys, a bit, I’d wager.”

            Fili gave a small smile, though slightly forced. “Is Uncle still with your brother?” Changing the subject back to the topic on his mind was a bit abrupt but it would be foolish for them both to pretend it was not bothering them.

            Nodding, the older dwarf affirmed “Aye. It is something to occupy them both until Kili returns, which should be any time now.”

            Scoffing, Fili folded his arms. “Why did he send Kili? It was an invitation to the coronation sent by tradition and duty, nothing more. But…why send Kili, especially after what that _uslukhul rekhzel_ -“

 

            “Fili, son of Kalin and Dis, your tongue knows better manners than that.” Balin’s tone, while not shouted or screamed, carried immense weight to it. “I do not blame your anger at Tauriel—“

 

            “She should have told him no from the start.” Fili spat. “What right did she have to lead him on? To tease his heart like that? It’s cruel!” He folded his arms. “I will apologize to have soiled your ears, Balin though I can guarantee you that Uncle has said far worse.”

           

            The elder shook his head though he did not argue the fact. “Fili, I know the desire to protect your brother is strong and admirable. The Line of Durin has always been strong to family but within you and your uncle’s lines, even more so.”

 

            “Of course.” Fili argued. “Family is something that Mahal blessed us with to keep us strong, in both body and mind.”

 

            “Aye, you know your lessons well, laddie.” Balin allowed the praise but added “All the same, know when that love is blinding your vision. What did your brother have to say about Tauriel?”

 

            Sighing heavily and folding his arms tighter as he leaned against the wall, Fili confessed, “He does not blame her. He has come to terms with it, so he says.”

 

            Nodding, stroking his beard in thought, Balin countered “But you have not. Nor has your uncle if his strikes against Dwalin in the sparring yard are any indication.”

 

            Fili knew that his uncle had been getting out his own frustration. He also recalled, in detail, the sharp curses that had left Thorin’s lips when he had reported the event to Fili after that meeting.  “I don’t think I ever will, Balin.” He admitted. “She hurt my brother and it was a deep hurt. I never forgave any of the other lasses, save Sunna because her rejection was done with care. Kili’s heart has been thrashed enough. I don’t understand why Uncle would send Kili as an ambassador to Mirkwood. Kili, of all dwarves! Was he drunk?”

           

            “Many things I was, sister-son, but drunk was not one of them.” The answer from behind Fili would have probably startled most but despite the sharpness of both the tone and the entry, there was no anger in it. The blond haired prince turned and greeted his uncle with a nod as he and Dwalin entered the chambers, each one of them still dripping sweat and smelling of dust.

 

            Pouting a little, Fili offered a cloth to first his uncle then Dwalin before saying “If you weren’t then why send Kili, especially when that—“

 

            “Mind your tongue, sister-son.” Thorin warned lightly. “You are hardly too old for me to retame that mouth.”

 

            Dwalin coughed, something along the line of ‘ore calling its stone hard’ but he said nothing else and Fili reworded his statement without much more fuss.

 

            “After the pain Tauriel” he still put as much poison into that name as he could manage, “put Kili through, why did you send Kili as the ambassador to Mirkwood, Uncle? I know we have to invite any potential allies but why use Kili?”

 

            “It was hardly my choice.” Thorin retorted, and the truth was clear in the way his words strained. “Kili insisted.”

 

            Blinking a bit and taken aback, Fili countered. “Insisted? Why…”

 

            Sighing heavily, Thorin remarked, “He insisted to me that he needed to know for himself that he had pushed beyond her. That his longing for her had died. He is far too hard on himself and he was adamant that he face her alone.”

 

            “You sent him to Mirkwood alone?!”

 

            “Give yer uncle credit, boy.” Dwalin insisted. “Thorin isn’t daft.”

 

            Nodding, Thorin agreed, “Aye, that was one factor that I did not relent on. I told him that while I did not think this necessary, I would not bar him from going but I would not allow him to go without aid. Bofur, Dori and Mahnar went with him and Nori and Gloin wait by the edge of forest for any sign of foul play,”

 

            Dwalin lay a hand on Fili’s shoulder. “And if it’s any consolation laddie, your uncle was damn near ready to ride off himself except your stubborn ol’ brother insisted against it.”

 

            Shaking his head, Fili remarked, “Kili takes after Amad too much sometimes.”

 

            Chuckling, Thorin admitted “You both are at times, my boy.” He shook his head, “Much as I wish he had not insisted, I will not deny him the chance if it is what he desires.”

 

            Fili narrowed his eyes, “And if she reduces him to tears again? Forgive me if I do not think very highly of her choices regarding my brother’s heart.”

 

            Balin nodded, “I suspect your brother knows how to manage himself, Fili. He may be a bit impulsive but he would not have asked to go if he was not sure he could handle what might be given to him. You know him best, my boy. Your brother is no fool.”

 

            Allowing a bit of wisdom to coat his anger, Fili gave a huff of resignation, “No. No, despite what he puts on sometimes, Kili isn’t a fool. But he can be gullible. Not as much as he used to be,” he offered to Thorin and Dwalin’s looks, “But especially with his heart, I worry for him.”  


            Thorin offered a strong hand on his nephew’s shoulder “Aye, as do I but we can only wait. They are due back within the next few hours and we can see for ourselves how he fared.”

 

            “And if he fares poorly?”

 

            “Well, then I suspect we should tell King Thranduil to not utilize the maid for any delegations, for her own health’s sake.”

 

OOO

            “See? You got a knack for diplomacy after all, laddie!”

 

            Kili smiled, despite himself and give Bofur a half nudge, “If that was successful then I’d hate to see a failure.” He meant that. The coldness of King Thranduil had been nearly tangible and Kili was fairly certain he had stumbled all over his words like a blabbering idiot before he got out the invitation correctly. Uncle Thorin had trained both him and Fili in the manner of conduct to other kingdoms and while his mind had known it, apparently, his tongue had forgotten.

           

            Or Mahal found some amusement in his embarrassment.

 

            Dori chuckled and adjusted his grip on his own ram. “Why? You obtained their attendance at the coronation, didn’t you?” He offered this as comfort, knowing all too well that for all his antics, Kili had never been very upfront with his confidence. It was the disadvantage of being hounded so often for his appearance. The mask Kili wore of confidence was a good one but Dori had known the lad since he was clinging to Thorin’s knee. He saw the mask slip several times in those eyes.

 

            Turning to face him, the younger Prince of Erebor wrinkled his nose. “Did I? It felt more like he was just appeasing me.”

 

            “You got words out of him and rather nicely spoken at that,” Dori responded quickly. “That’s more than most get from the Elven King.” Thranduil may not have accepted the invitation for himself but at least he had been polite, or at least as polite as that old goat could be.

 

            Well, there was certainly no denying that. “I suppose but he isn’t even going to come. He’s going to send his son but didn’t Uncle want the King?” That was what you were supposed to aim for with an invitation, the King!

 

            Laughing, Bofur remarked “I’d wager this is best for everyone involved, laddie.”

 

            Mahnar spoke out, having been eyeing the cheerful dwarves for some time. “Please, Bofur. Kili is presenting as a Prince on this mission. Using that title or Your Highness should be utilized.”

 

            Bofur just laughed louder. “Mahnar, I may call him ‘laddie’ until the day he dies. It’s hard to think of him otherwise when I saw him grow up from such a little thing.”

 

            Kili suspected he should have been a bit insulted but he couldn’t argue facts. Besides, titles had never meant much to him or his brother. Though, Bofur and the others did insist on using Thorin’s title but their uncle was much more traditional. “Mahnar, it’s fine. I grew up with these two. Besides, we aren’t exactly in a ceremony right now.”

 

            “No,” the Dwarf Prince-Guard admitted with a nod “But we soon will be, within the next few days and it will hardly do to have you called ‘laddie’ then, now will it?”

 

            “Dori and Bofur know how ceremonies work. All of the Company does.” Kili retorted “And if I’m Prince like you’re saying and I say it’s fine, then it’s fine, isn’t it?”

 

            Silenced and rebuked, Mahnar nodded and refocused his eyes ahead. If Kili said that it was fine, then he would have to accept that. He could certainly disagree with it but he had little other say in the matter.

 

            Bofur gave Kili a smile of thanks and the younger dwarf just nodded. Far as he was concerned, asking any of the Company to call him by his title was like asking his Uncle to call him by his title. It made no sense. You didn’t spend months on a journey with a group and not grow close to them. The fact that they had known all of them except Bilbo quite well from the Blue Mountains just added a layer of strength to that convection.

 

            “I suspect that your Uncle and ol’ Balin will have a lot to talk to you and your brother about when we get back” Bofur offered amid the quiet of the forest. “This was the last invite we had to give, after all.” He chuckled, “Who’d have thought Bilbo had such a silver tongue? Thorin sent him to talk to Bard and I swear I never thought I’d see such an enthusiastic acceptance!”

 

            Dori smiled warmly, “Bilbo has a way with words, Bofur. It comes from being well read.” He added with a slight puff of his chest. “Ori is quite similar! Why, if you could have seen his face when Balin asked him to serve as official scribe during the ceremony…”

 

            Kili let them prattle on and kept a smile to his lips despite his racing thoughts. He knew that this eve would start the coronation practices and it would take a day and night before they truly got to the ceremony itself. He had learned about it as a child but he had to admit that thinking about it made his stomach twitch.

 

            Dori, as was his way, caught on. “Nervous, lad?”

 

            Snorting a little, Kili eyed him slightly, “I don’t think any sane dwarf wouldn’t be.”

 

            Bofur reached over, gently ruffled his hair affectionately, “You’ll do fine, Laddie.”

 

            “Yeah, keep telling me that, Bofur.” The reply was sharp, sharper than they expected and Dori’s eyes focused slightly at the bite of it. Kili was young but despite how he and his brother could tease and play around, that kind of sharpness was rather alien for him. Dis and Thorin had been very stern with making sure the boys were raised with manners.

 

            “Kili. What else weighs on your mind?” The tease was gone and instead there was genuine concern.

 

            Shifting his eyes slightly to meet Dori’s, Kili considered not talking for a long moment then said, “Well, I don’t know if I can do the ceremony, not like we’re supposed to anyway.”

           

            Bofur answered, adjusting his hat a little “Aw, laddie, ol’ Balin will make sure everyone knows what they’re doing. Just listen and you’ll do fine.”

 

            “Not what I mean, Bofur.”

 

            Dori advised “Then, what do you mean, Kili?”

 

            Again, silence a long moment and if Kili had not grown up with these two dwarves, he might have left it at that. But after growing up around them and the way they had charged forward into battle after him and his family, without a thought towards their own safety, how could he deny them their answers?  


            “My leg’s healed and so has Fili’s side but kneeling, staying in some place for too long always aggravates it. Uncle needs me to be strong when they do the ceremony. To appear strong when he gives me my titles and crown. And our ceremonies are always so Mahal-damned long! Kneeling as long as I’ll need to…I dunno if I’ll be able to stand again.”

 

            Now it all made sense.

 

            Dori offered the younger dwarf a knowing smile “If I know your family and I think I know them well, your uncle can find a solution for this.”

 

            Bofur leaned over, ever so slightly “But that does require you to TELL him, you know? Thorin can read you boys like a scroll but he needs a hand up sometimes.”

 

            Dori added with a knowing sparkle in his eyes, “And I can guarantee that if Thorin is to find out the hard way, he will not be as forgiving.” He added “I have no intent on getting in his way if he decides to let you know just how much he disapproves of being left in the dark either.”

 

            Kili could hardly argue that. He could almost hear his uncle now. “Fili and I will tell him when we get back.” His statement was short and he did mean to talk to Fili about it. He meant to talk to Fili about a great many things. “We’ll figure it out.” He set his eyes upward, scanning the trees again. He saw ice covered branches, a lack of birds, an overall feeling of foreboding.

 

            Nothing. Nothing that he wanted to see.

           

            “Don’t see the attraction of these things,” Bofur remarked, looking up at the trees after Kili’s gaze. “Much as these elves toy around in them, you’d think they’d be a bit more welcoming.” He shook his head, “Don’t see the appeal, myself.”

 

            Occasionally, there was a whisper of the tree and branch and the three dwarves would look upward or about, weapons drawn. The darkness of Mirkwood was still all too present and the attacks by a few spiders, both to and from the fortress of the King did little to calm nerves. “Had them under control, he said” Kili couldn’t help but quirk when the Palace had not been out of sight for two minutes before the two large creatures had dropped down. They had been easily dispatched but it certainly did not embark feelings of confidence.

           

            Being closer to the border and thus, towards home, was helpful but nerves forged by war and battle remained pulled taut.

 

            “I don’t see any signs of spiders, as of yet.” Mahnar reported. He was trying to do his job, as best he could but truth be told, spiders had always creeped him out. He hoped the slight tremble had not entered his voice. “Perhaps we have passed into the more patrolled areas of the forest.”

 

            That was possible. After all, did not the Woodland King go on and on about how maintaining a strong defense was important especially in the dead of winter and naturally, he would not be able to attend the coronation of his neighbor but ‘will send my son with my blessings and good fortune?’

 

            However, with the prospect of heavily patrolled areas came another question and Kili asked his guards-man such.

 

“You still don’t see her?”

           

            Mahnar tried not to be irritable but given he had been asked this question many a time to and from the Palace, it was hard not to. Reminding himself that this was his Prince and thus under his protection did not help too much. Mahnar had told himself long ago that while he could like and appreciate the Royal Family, he could not be a guard for them and have a deep bond with them. Kili made that difficult and the desperation in his voice more so.

 

            All the same, Kili’s tone made it very hard not to slap him.

 

            Taking a deep inhale, Mahnar pushed his dark hair back over his shoulder and rubbed his beard a moment for comfort. The two other members of their party, Bofur and Dori, were not helping, keeping silent. “No, Prince Kili. As King Thranduil said, Lady Tauriel is patrolling. Perhaps we will encounter her a ways on.” He felt inclined to add “Perhaps, my Prince, she does not wish to—“

 

            Urging his battle ram onward, Kili nodded and looked around, into the trees. He had no idea why he was so set on seeing Tauriel. He had not lied to his Uncle when he said he thought he was over her. That had been truthful. He had been keeping his mind occupied and his family’s support and reassurance was always comforting. Thinking over their interactions had certainly revealed little understanding of one another though there had definitely been respect.

 

            That’s why it was important for him to see her, to make sure. He needed to be sure.

 

            He heard Bofur and Dori calling after him as well as poor Mahnar nearly having a heart attack when he pushed his way out of their sight. He knew they meant well but hearing Mahnar just dismiss his concerns was really getting under his skin. He knew he was just trying to help but it was doing the opposite. He didn’t want to hear that Tauriel was purposely avoiding him, nor about why it wasn’t important.

 

            He wanted to know for certain and he knew the only way that he would know is if he saw her, if he spoke with her, if—

 

            “Prince Kili.”

 

            Shifting his eyes upward, he spied the elf maiden and a series of scouts in the trees above them. He pulled his ram to a halt, falling still and waited.

 

            He didn’t have to wait long as the red haired elf dropped before him, with three other elves following soon after. They kept their weapons drawn but they did not level them which was an improvement from their entrance into the wood.

 

            And there she was. Long hair blowing, eyes focused. Still lovely, still beautiful and strong.

 

            Kili let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding.

           

            She was still the brave elven lass that had caught his eye (and yes, she was still beautiful) but that deep longing was no longer there. He had a sense of loss, of what might have been, but he looked upon her and his heart did not burn. His uncle and brother’s words and reassurances had soothed the wound and now, he was thrilled to discover, it had healed.

 

            He was glad to see her, but as a friend is glad to see another and nothing more.

 

            Bowing low, he greeted her “Lady Tauriel.”

 

            The elf lady returned the gesture, “Prince Kili. I hear congratulations are in order for your kingdom. A coronation at last.”

 

            Nodding, he addressed her “It’s been a long time coming but yes. We’ll begin tomorrow night and guests will come for the ceremony the next day. Prince Legolas has said he will come. I…will you as well, Tauriel?”

 

            The red haired elf seemed surprised. “I…would love to, Prince Kili—“

 

            “Just Kili.” He interrupted her. “Too formal.”

 

            Dori, Bofur and Mahnar finally caught up, with Mahnar nearly red with frustration. “Prince Kili!”

 

            “Just Kili!” the Prince demanded again, groaning out loud before turning back to the collection of elves. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell him…”

 

            Bofur and Dori locked sights with Tauriel and for a moment, there was a raw anger in their eyes, one that burned and boiled but just as it came, it disappeared. Dori shook his head and Bofur blinked once or twice with a deep inhale and then Dori gave her a nod. “Lady Tauriel. Kili has wanted to meet up with you.”

 

            “Insistently.” Bofur added with a slight nudge to Kili’s shoulder. “Least now he’ll finally shut up.”

 

            Mahnar again looked to Bofur with discontent but said nothing.

 

            Turning his attention back to Tauriel, Kili offered “I want to make it clear that there is nothing but friendship between us, despite the misunderstanding. Will you attend the coronation?”

 

            The elven lass considered a long moment. There was uneasiness with the two other elves but to their credit, they stayed back and stayed silent. They had no say in this, despite their personal feelings.

 

Tauriel took a moment more, eyes closed in thought then said “I do not doubt your intent, Kili but I doubt I would be welcomed among your Uncle or brother.”

 

            Dori coughed lightly in agreement and Bofur muffled his ‘one way of puttin’ it’ but Kili insisted “I can invite who I will. Both you and Prince Legolas were vital to us in the battle. I think it’s proper you both come!”

 

            Smiling brightly, she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, she stated, “Then, I will gladly come, _mellon_.”

 

            Grinning, Kili offered “As we will be glad to have you, _Baha_.”

 

            Mahnar looked at Kili with shock and bit his lower lip to stop his tongue. Using Khuzdul among elves. It was unheard of. Even in the coronation, it would be done in Westron because of the non-dwarven guests. How could his prince do so…so…freely?

           

            Tauriel gave a bow in farewell to the other dwarves “I hope to see you all then. I shall prepare tonight and see you soon.”

 

            With nary a sigh more, the elves vanished into the branches and were gone.

 

            Letting out a deep breath, Kili smiled and said, “NOW we can go home.”

 

OOO

            “Did you have to invite her?”

 

            Giving his elder brother a look, Kili shifted his eyes from the very large collection of scrolls in front of him. “I didn’t have to. I chose to.” He pushed aside one scroll and picked up another.

 

            Scowling, flopping down next to his sibling, Fili offered “I don’t know why. She is hardly worthy of it after what she did.”

 

            “Fili. I swear you and Uncle are cut from the same ore.” He nudged the dwarf in the arm, slightly. “I say I’m fine with it. Can’t you accept that?”

 

            Huffing, Fili retorted “I’ll be civil, make no guarantees for Uncle but I can promise you that I’ll show her manners but only for your sake and for no other reason.”

 

            “I can accept that.” He reached over and plucked the mug from his brother’s hand “With this generous offering of course.”

 

            Fili scowled and considered taking it back but given the fragile scrolls around them…no, last thing they needed was a wrestling match to turn into crumbled history. He and Kili could be more mature than THAT, surely.

 

            “You were right,” Kili spoke out. “About what the scrolls said.”

 

            “Come again?” Fili cupped a hand around his ear “Surely, you cannot be saying ‘you were right?””

 

            “Moron,” Kili elbowed him, though gently, being mindful of the tender side he knew still existed despite how Fili tried to hide it. “I’m not going to say it again.” He meant what he said though. Fili had always had an eye for where to find answers.

“We should talk to Uncle about the ceremony,” Kili advised, remembering Dori’s advice and opting to address it before he lost his nerve…or forgot, truthfully with so much being prepared and going on. “And about…well, my leg and your side…”

 

            “There’s nothin’ wrong with my side, not anymore!”

 

            “ _Ushrag_.” Kili all but spat. “You know as well as I do that if you stand or sit or crouch too long that moving makes that wound act up. Just like my leg.” He moved the scroll in front of him and grabbed another one. “I told Dori about it today and he thinks we should tell Uncle. BEFORE the ceremony.”

 

            “Why?” Fili hissed, lowering his voice. Thorin had been called away before Kili returned but he should have been back at any moment. He would NOT be caught talking about such a thing! “We’re meant to be representations of his kingdom, of the strength of Durin’s Line!”

 

            “And how is it going to look if we kneel and can’t get back up?” The younger brother argued back, just as fierce. “Pretending it won’t happen doesn’t do magic, Fili! I know I’m not a good student like you are—“

 

            “You COULD be—“

 

            “BUT” Kili stressed. “Even I know that the rules for coronation are long as elvish vanity. Especially since we’re gonna be crowned as Uncle’s heirs…both of us…you know that means they have to recite our relation to Durin the Deathless right? ALL the way back?”

 

            Fili cursed. He’d all but forgotten about that part. Even Balin, who did not mince words, would not be able to do it in faster than an hour. An hour of sitting on his knees, head bowed. Kili was right. His side would protest when he stood. Lying about it to himself would just make him a fool. Pretending otherwise would make him look a fool.

 

            All in all, looked like he was a fool. He rubbed his side, cursing that orc’s spear blow and the scarred tissue.

 

            “See?” Kili prodded when Fili didn’t give a verbal response but kept his head down. “You know it and I know it.”

 

            “So? I was trying not to think about it.”

 

            “So?” Kili groaned. “Aren’t you supposed to be comforting and wise big brother?”

 

            A light chuckle. “I’m wisdomed out right now.”

 

            “Dori said we should talk to Uncle. He said that Uncle would be seething if he found out the hard way.” Kili shrugged “Can’t say he’s wrong.”

 

            “No.” Fili agreed, a mental shudder at the image that created. “No, he’s not.”

 

            Smiling a little, Kili laid a hand on his sibling’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. “Dori can be a little smothering…”

 

            “A little?”

 

            “Okay, a lot but he gives good advice.” Leaning back a bit, Kili eyed his brother. “And he gives a nice arm up if you need heavy lifting done.”

 

            “Just like Bombur never fails to fill your belly?”

 

            “Hey! He said it was normal for me to wanna eat so much. Said my body is getting ready for its Inner Carving soon.”

 

            Fili gave a light sympathetic smile “Aye, he’s right. Remember how he used to bring over treats all the time at Ered Luin?”

 

            “We ALL appreciated those, _Nadad_!”

 

            Oh, it was the truth. No one could cook like Bombur. Just like no one could make them laugh like Bofur or provide a silent ear to listen like Bifur or give probably-not-smart-but-relatable ideas like Nori and help with studies like Ori and yes, give good advice like Dori. The two brothers had discussed this before, usually amid teasing and grins and lots of ale and jabs at others expense but always with good heart.

 

            Now, looking over the scrolls again, Kili asked, seriousness bleeding into his tone. “I think it’s a good idea and I’ll stand by you when we say it…I’ll help you say it.” He gave no indication that they were not speaking of their conditions nor of their ability to stand strong and straight any more but Fili, as always, understood. He lay a finger on the scroll, rereading what he had read numerous times since they came to Erebor and then lifted eyes to his nervous brother.

 

            Laying a grip to his sibling’s forearm, Fili nodded, “We’ll each have our own say once all is said and done. We will proclaim it proudly. And…” He eyed his sibling a little then rubbed his side, subconsciously “And perhaps it would be wise to listen to Dori. We should speak with Uncle before the beginning of the proceedings tonight.”

 

            “Speak with me about what?”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

            Turning, Kili gave a greeting smile as the dark haired dwarf appeared in the doorway. It looked like he had rushed up and there was definitely a sparkle of relief in his eyes when they settled on his youngest.

           

            “Oh, yeah, Uncle,” Fili spoke out. “Kili’s back.”

            “So I see, and so I have been told.” Thorin shook his head good naturedly and crossed the room, clasping his nephew’s shoulders tightly. “And I am pleased to see you in one piece, young nephew. I trust you have no new holes that need tending?”

 

            The boy grinned sheepishly. “I don’t know Uncle. I smelled some sweet honey cakes in the kitchen so if that is to be the prize…”

 

            Pulling his nephew in for a gentle ruffle of the hair, the King to Be laughed “Ah, my Kili, you would think with your stomach all day if I would allow you.”

 

            Fili grinned widely “Especially lately, Uncle. Bombur says that Kili’s Inner Carving is to be soon.”

 

            Looking upon his nephew’s eyes, Thorin traced the boy’s hairline “So soon, is it?”

 

            Kili pouted lightly “I don’t think it’s going to be THAT soon, Uncle. Bombur says that increased hunger has to hang around a while first.”

 

            “Aye, he’s right.” Thorin looked the boy up and down “No rashes yet on the arms or legs?”

 

            Rolling his eyes, Kili stated firmly “Uncle, I remember the signs from when Fili went through his. I promise I’ll tell you—and no, no rashes yet.” He added “And the journey to Mirkwood went good—“

 

            “Went well” Thorin corrected out of habit.

 

            Fili rolled his eyes that time even though he knew that it was something he and Kili would need to watch when in the public eye.

 

            Kili gave his uncle an exasperated look but corrected “Well. Still tons of spiders in that wood.” He shuddered but smiled brightly “Killed three of them myself and Mahnar is a good swordsman. Not as good as Fili but….”

 

            While he appreciated the praise, the crown prince felt inclined to add “You’re biased.”

 

            “’Course I am. Doesn’t mean I’m wrong though…anyway, I think we killed fifteen of them before we even got to the palace.” Scoffing, he stated “Cleared the forest, my left foot. Thranduil at least said thank you for the kills we made.” He added to his uncle’s unspoken inquiry. “No injuries. Though, I do believe I was close to giving Mahnar one if he insisted on calling me ‘Your Highness’ once more.”

 

            Chuckling, Thorin remarked, swinging an arm over his nephew’s shoulders “I suffered the same, my boy. As did your Uncle Frerin. I think your mother rather liked it, given her age.”

            Fili took a puff of his pipe and relayed “Well, I think Kili and I liked it when we were kids.” He shrugged “Takes on a whole new meaning now.”

 

            “As it should.” Thorin agreed, “You have earned the titles, not just by blood right but by your actions. I mean to make sure all of Erebor knows of your feat against Smaug and your courageous actions in the battle.”

 

            Kili flushed a bit in the cheeks “Uncle, we only did what we needed to do.”

 

            Fili added, “Aye, and we could hardly do less. Not when our family is in danger. Not when our home is what’s at stake.”

 

            Thorin nodded “Which is what true warriors do. The glory is not the goal and you two have learned that well.”

 

 Kili decided to change back to the topic at hand before things became too involved. While he and Fili had more or less come to terms with the battle, too much lingering on the topic was still disturbing and this was to be a night for celebration! They could stand their uncle telling the story of destroying Smaug and the battle, as it was necessary, but if they could avoid thinking of it beyond that:

 

            “King Thranduil said he was happy to see our kingdom coming into its own.” Folding his arms, Kili allowed a shrug “I’m not sure if I believe it though. He said he wouldn’t be attending though—“

 

            “No big loss” Fili snorted.

 

            “Naw, that’s what I thought but he said he wants us to know that he’s still devoted for open trade. So, his son is going to come, Prince Legolas.” Kili paused, pondered a moment “You ever plan on doing that, Uncle? Sending me or Fili if you really don’t want to go somewhere?”

 

            Exhaling with a half laugh through his nose, Thorin folded his arms “Not because I don’t want to go but because it would be good for you to learn. If I happen to be…not thrilled about the concept…it’s a different matter.”

 

            Fili remarked “So yes?”

 

            Thorin gave his nephew a half-glare, half smile with his eyes “Open to debate, sister-son.” Turning back to his youngest, he leaned back, a little, resting against the nearby desk “So, Prince Legolas will be blessing us with his presence, shall he?”

 

            Pausing, a moment, a hairbreath of a moment, Kili nodded “And…Tauriel as well.”

 

            Thorin was silent a moment, lips pursed. “Is she?”

 

            “I invited her, Uncle.” Kili felt inclined to add. “We...I’d like us to still remain friends. The passion I imagined…it’s not there, I doubt it ever was. However, respect is still there Uncle and she did help us in the battle. Isn’t it right that we honor her for that, just like Prince Legolas?” He looked from Fili to his Uncle and back and back again. “We owe her that at least.”

 

            Fili scoffed, folded his arms “After what she did, I don’t owe her the mud off my boots.” He sighed at Kili’s look. “But, I told you, Little Brother, I will be civil, if nothing else.” His eyes narrowed “Provided that she doesn’t try anything else.”

 

            Thorin raised a hand “Peace, sister-son. Your brother has asked us to be civil and we will be.” He laid a hand on each of Kili’s shoulders. “You did well, Kili. Is your heart settled? Satisfied?”

           

            Nodding, Kili smiled lightly, “It is, Uncle. Thank you for letting me go. I know that neither of you are fans of Tauriel but she’s a good ally, I promise.”

 

            “We will see how she fares through our long coronation.” Thorin shrugged his head slightly to the side. “We will greet her with honor, grant her the three offerings and if the future deems more, we will tackle that as it comes.” He leaned forward, asked softly, a second time “Is your heart satisfied, Kili? Truly?”

 

            After a moment pause, if for no other reason than to show that yes, he was truly thinking about it, he nodded “It is, Uncle. Tauriel was an infatuation, a friend but I am past that now.” He smiled, though with some slight delay, “As you and Fili and Amad always like to tell me, the dwarrowdam for me just hasn’t found me yet. So, I’ll wait.”

 

            Resting his forehead against his nephew’s a brief moment, Thorin gave a nod “Good. Then, if your heart is satisfied, I have no qualms against the she-elf, provided she does no more to tease you—“

 

            “Mahal, Uncle, you’re as bad as Fili!”

 

            “Hey!” Fili spoke out, slightly indignant but he could hardly keep the smile from his face.

 

            “—And we shall prepare for the beginnings of the ceremony tonight. Balin will be joining us soon, as will the rest of the Company. And Bilbo.” He added the latter after a moment and Fili perked up, his eyes sparkling.

 

            “You mean to include Bilbo, Uncle?”

 

            Nodding firmly, Thorin addressed his eldest “If he desires it. I will not force it but I hope he will. We owe him much.  


            The two brothers nodded firmly to that. “Fili and I were talking about that, Uncle,” Kili spoke out “Not just about Bilbo but the rest of the Company. Everything they did.” His face warmed at the memories. “We owe them a lot.”

 

            Fili added “I thought we knew them before, in the Blue Mountains. You were not lying, Uncle, when you told us that you come to know people best on the battlefield.”

 

            Chuckling a little, Thorin remarked “You remember well, don’t you? Aye, I could not have selected better fighters, better companions, better protectors if I had the whole of Arda’s history to pick from.” His eyes glassed, slightly. He had seen the way his Company would jump to protect his nephews, the way Bilbo would try anything he could to protect them, even after Thorin had fallen into Gold Madness. Protecting them when he could not until he…until Fili’s near death snapped him out of it.

 

            Yes, he could not have asked for a more loyal Company from Mahal himself.

 

            “We mean to give them recognition, Uncle.” Kili spoke out suddenly. “After the coronation.”

 

            Raising a brow, Thorin inquired “You think I will not, Sister-Son? Surely, you think more highly of me than that.”

 

            Face red, Kili bowed his head, “Didn’t mean it that way.”

 

            Fili stood, walked over and wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulder. “What Kili means Uncle is that we have our own ideas about what we would like to say…”

 

            “Then say what you will,” Thorin allowed with a smile. “Your hearts have more than proven that I need not oversee what you wish to say, unless you wish to hear my thoughts on it.”

 

            Shaking his head, Fili said “Not because we don’t value your counsel Uncle but I think we would just be repeating what you already said. Kili and I just would like to give them recognition on our own, as Princes of Erebor.” He tightened his grip on Kili. “They’ve heard our thanks as warriors, as members of the Company, as your heirs. We’d like to give them before Erebor so that they know and remember that Erebor is ours once more not because of the actions of one but of many.”

 

            Face brimming with pride, Thorin gave his smile of acceptance, “And so you shall. Erebor will hear the both of you and by then, they shall know all you have done. All the company has done. All Bilbo has done. I’m sure our tales will be exaggerated over the years, as all tales are.” He gave his nephews a pointed look. “As I have told you several times, the number in the battle of Moria were vast but not to the grand amount you two like to pretend they were.”

 

            Fili gave a smirk, “Hey, it’s not just us, Uncle.”

 

            “Right,” Kili chimed in “And Bilbo even told me that every story has a sampling of lies in it. He says as long as they don’t change the importance of it, that’s just fine.”

 

            “Of course our burglar would tell you that.” Thorin shook his head again, his long hair swaying but there was a smile to his eyes. “I cannot deny his words though.” He took a nephew in each hand, resting his palm on their shoulders. “There will be many songs these coming eves. Songs, poems, declarations of great deeds. Enjoy them, rally in them. I want you two to remember though, that the same thing that I sought in the Company is what won us our home. Never forget that.”

           

            Nodding, firmly, Fili said softly, laying a fist across his chest a moment “Loyalty.”

 

            Kili pushed his braids behind his ears as he answered “Honor.”

 

            Laying his hands from his nephews’ shoulders to their chests, over the center, Thorin finished “And a willing heart.” He leaned over, first to Fili then to Kili and laid his forehead on theirs.

 

            Shyness in his smile, Fili enjoyed the closeness as his uncle pulled away and after giving his younger brother the same treatment, Thorin said, “Wait for me in the main sitting room, by the fire. Start a small one. The Company and hopefully Bilbo will be joining us and Balin will finally get these things started.” He advised, eyes heavy “When I return with Balin, Bilbo and the others, there will be no more delays. Balin will make sure all understand, Ori will begin the notations and it will begin, understood?”

 

            Both boys nodded firmly, “Yes, Uncle.”

 

            Fili caught himself, “I suppose it will be Thorin or Your Majesty throughout the ceremony though, won’t it?”

 

            The elder dwarf smiled, “You remember your lessons well, Fili. I won’t require Your Majesty from you two. But, for the ceremony, yes, my name will have to suffice until the final crownings are said and done.”

 

            Each of them nodded again. It had been done before, having to address their uncle by his name rather than his title and while they were not fond of it, they understood the need for formality.

 

            Kili asked, “Thorin, do you think you might…convince Bombur to spare some snacks for the night?”

 

            Chuckling, Thorin offered “A welcomed idea. I may even bring you up some honey cakes if Bombur has some to spare. The mere explanation of what is to come will take time and a welcomed meal would be preferred and if not that, then some meat and sweets to tide us over for the coronation feast tomorrow.”

 

            Eyes twinkling a little, Kili asked “The ones with the thick icing?”

 

            “Perhaps.” Thorin offered as he slipped through the door. Fili followed a moment later, stopping in the doorframe to call

 

            “Some for me too, Thorin! And ale or mead!”

 

            Kili allowed a smile and gently nudged his brother. “You know as well as I do that if the whole Company is here, there is going to be ale.”

 

            “Never hurts to make sure, Little Brother!” Fili slipped around his brother and down the hall slightly, heading for the large living area, stopping briefly, as did Kili to bring in their wolves from the outside courtyards where they had been romping about. As the group of four settled in the main room, the two wolves claiming the empty couches as Fili set about starting the fire as requested, Kili cursed. “Ah, Mahal!”

 

            Turning, face still half in the hearth, the elder brother asked, “What is it?”

 

            “We never talked to Uncle about the ceremony!” He declared, grasping his braids in frustration. “About our kneeling and what we could do about it and now Balin is going to start everything and…aklâf!”

 

            Trying to keep a bit more composure, Fili stood, brushing his hands as the small spark he had begun started to flare and expand. “Kili, we haven’t started the ceremony yet. We have time.”

 

            “Fili, are you daft?” Kili knew his sibling was trying to reassuring (and likely still denying how his injury affected him) but they had no time for such lies. “After Balin explains everything, it starts! And if Uncle is calling the Company, he means to have us pick our Representatives of Heart and Body tonight. The invitation for the coronation is tomorrow evening but it starts tonight. When exactly are we going to have time to ask?”

 

            “…kakhf.”

OOO

 

“No, more pepper. Only pepper! I’ve got enough salt to choke a horse.”

 

Bombur laughed as he carried over the tray ladden with all manner of spices and shooed away the lingering and hovering helpers. “Check on the dining halls,” he offered. “Won’t do no good to make all this food and have nowhere to put it! And ready the tables for the Three Blessings for our Guests.” The gathered dwarves scattered and Bilbo gave the large dwarf a glance of gratitude. He loved to cook and that had not changed but being surrounded by all sorts of pushy dwarves had rattled his nerves. Not every dwarf had Bombur’s skill in the kitchen after all!

 

Though, that was the fifth time that evening he had heard ‘Three Blessings’ and while he tried not to be nosy with his friends, he was nearly gnawing his lip in curiosity. Judging by the way everyone took it so seriously…if he hadn’t so many pies to make that required his concentration, he might have asked and he was tempted to do so anyway and risk a pie or two to fire as payment!

 

“Thank you, my friend. Honestly, how am I to finish these pies with so many folk breathing down my neck?” Though, the Hobbit maintained a smile. He knew all too well the dwarf love of food and he could hardly say that he had never pestered for just a small sampling of what was to come. He’d become accustomed to giving bits to the two princes as well as their mongrel wolves.

 

Bombur chuckled “Ah, they don’t understand the nature of cookin’, just eating!”

 

The hobbit nodded in agreement with that as he added some more flour. The preparation for the coronation was indeed many. Preparing food for so many guests was a tiresome job! Enjoyable as Bilbo was— all too happy to contribute in some way —but there was nothing but exhaustion waiting after making so many bread loaves, pieces and tarts!

 

“I’d imagine most people are fond of the eating part, Bombur.” Shifting slightly, he wiped across his brow with his forearm, leaving a puff of flour in its wake. “I certainly was as a fauntling.” He chuckled “And I’m positive that young Kili shall clear the pantries himself some eve soon!”

 

Bombur flicked his beard “Still begging for snacks from you, eh?”

 

Bilbo threw his head back with a laugh “When isn’t he? It used to be a group effort between him and Fili but he’s become more of a solo act as of late. Well, unless you count that wolf of his.”

 

Bombur allowed another smile as he gathered meats from the fire and stirred one of the many pots in the remaining hearths. “His body is preparing. Early bloomer I guess he is.”

 

Eyes wide, Bilbo tilted his head “Preparing?”

 

Nodding firmly, the cook declared “His Inner Carving, no doubt in my mind. My three oldest boys were the same, so was Fili. Eat-eat-eat and never get full.”

 

He considered a moment but was it really his place? He couldn’t imagine it was and yet, it was like he was in the Shire, inquiring on his youngest cousin’s upcoming 33rd year. He felt just as he would have had he a blood link so he pressed onward. “How soon then?”

 

Bombur shrugged “That’s harder to tell, Bilbo. Could be two weeks, could be a month. I’d say though...less than a moon’s cycle time.” He smirked “If my measuring hasn’t gotten sloppy!”

 

“A month then.” Well, that decided it for Bilbo. After all, he would be here at least another two months! Plus, he found himself delighting in learning more and more about his Dwarven kin so it made sense to educate himself. He would like to support young Kili however he could. “Bombur, Thorin mentioned it to me a bit ago, just briefly. If this is to happen so soon, I would very much like to be informed so I can help! Any way I am allowed to.” He felt inclined to add the second piece. He would not disrupt any of their traditional methods but he desired to aid where he could! “If I would be allowed.”

 

The red bearded dwarf pulled another tray from the hot stoves and as he began to arrange bowls and platters, he responded, “I think they might let ya, Bilbo. You’ve come to be pretty important to all of us.” He paused and then stated “And not just because of what you did to help us win back our home but for just…being you.”

 

The Hobbit smiled lightly. “I don’t know how to be anyone else.” He helped lay out a row of bowls as Bombur spooned stewed meat into each one before setting bread and chopped fruit on the plates next to them. “But anything I can do to help, I’d like to. But I do wish to know what this Inner Carving even is.”

 

Bombur cleared his throat as he worked. “Final step into adulthood. When we’re young, we’re made more malleable. Dwarflings need to be, with all mischief they can get into. Malleable means that their bones will bend, not break. It means they stay smaller for longer. It means they rely on their families for protection until they’re smart enough to make choices for themselves.”

 

“Ah.” Bilbo nodded “That much, my friend, I can understand. We hobbits come of age at 33 but we could be considered ‘grown’ at 22. Except a long time ago, our elders learned that most 20-some year olds could not make a well informed decision with a committee to help them.”

 

Bombur laughed. “You mean to tell me that you Hobbits extended the age of adulthood to make sure your younglings were able to make rational decisions and not be so brash?”

 

“Exactly. It has served us well, if I do say so myself.”

 

Nodding in agreement, the cook chuckled, “Not a bad idea at all. If most of us had our way, we’d make one hundred the coming of age. Unfortunately, wars and battles sometimes dictate that for us. I take it that you hobbits haven’t had to deal with that?”

 

Shaking his head, Bilbo answered, “Not for a long time. We do have some Hobbits that are trained in it but most of the world just leaves us alone.”

 

Bombur nodded, “Something I think most of us want.” He gave a sad smile. “Before Smaug, that was all we dwarves wanted—be able to mine our gems, make our crafts, play with our children, cherish our families.”

 

Bilbo laid a hand on Bombur’s arm, “Life wasn’t kind to you. I’m glad to have had a part in fixing that.”

 

“A large part, Bilbo!”

 

The Hobbit smiled again with a nod as he set aside some pies to cool and some to go into the oven “Now, come, Bombur, you have me talking in circles again. What of this Inner Carving? How will I know?”

 

“Oh, you won’t be able to miss it, Bilbo. Kili’s just getting the cravings right now. The sweet cravings. The meat cravings come next. Then the always-thirsty.” He smiled, “I’ve already started to stock up the lemonade and what milk we can manage to gather.”

 

“Really? I thought you dwarves were more about mead and ale.”

 

“Aye, aye, you won’t find a dwarf that would turn down either! But when he starts gettin’ that thirst, he’s gonna need milk, juice, water. Ale and mead will probably make him sick for a bit.” He allowed a laugh to bubble up from his gut. “Most of us learn the hard way that while we want ale, our bodies reject it.”

 

Bilbo nodded. “I can help make some tea for him or my grandmother had a glorious recipe for honey milk that I do believe he would love.”

 

Bombur smiled and set more bread and stewed meat aside “I’ll welcome any suggestions when that comes about Bilbo. My brother and cousin and I came around a few years ago when Fili went through his and that was quite a buildup.” He let a soft, almost sad light come to his eyes, “Thorin came home, fingers worn to the bone and soaked in sweat just to bring in some extra coin.”

 

Bilbo could relate. He knew from the Fell Winter what it was like to be without though, his family had always had money. He knew that Thorin had been a King in Exile with limited supplies but thinking of him, the proud king, coming home so worn. “For food?”

 

“Food,” Bombur agreed. “And later on, medicine.”

 

Bilbo eyed the dwarf “I take it that comes later?”

 

Nodding again, Bombur clarified, “After the cravings, comes the swelling and the rashes. The skin grows, especially on the arms and neck and shoulders. Kili will look like a right troll for a week or so. Red as fire and splotched like bruises up and down the whole body. If he’s anything like his brother, I doubt he’ll be doing much but reading perhaps and whining about not being able to do much moving.”

 

“Why?” Bilbo demanded. “Why the swelling, the rashes, the…all of that?” He shuddered “I mean, among Hobbits, there is some discomfort with aging but…not like that.”

 

Bombur nodded and went to the oven, drawing out yet more bread which he took to chopping quickly. “’Member I said that young dwarves are malleable, Bilbo?” When the Hobbit nodded, he went on, “During the Inner Carving, Mahal hardens the bones to strong as rock. Bones grow, muscles build and the extra skin won’t be extra for long once the filling out finishes. You’ve seen how much broader even Ori is than little Kili. That’s why. Mahal will add to his bones, to his muscles and make him thick and sturdy.” His eyes still shone with sympathy at the thought though. “The body rashes we think are because there’s more blood. We know things swell and turn red when they’re healin’ so it’s similar.” He added “Fever is a sign of the day coming and the day that the Carving begins--the rapid bone growth and the muscles--- the boy’ll start leaking blood through his skin. Small but that’s when family’ll be needed.” He advised “Hurts a lot Bilbo. Thorin’s asked me and Oin to start gatherin’ Poppy Milk for it.” He looked forlorn a moment. “Fili…poor Fili…we had no such supplies when he went through his.”

 

Bilbo stared a long moment, “What…did you all do then?”

 

“Only thing we could do,” Bombur offered, “Gave him pain relieving roots to chew, heated up hot baths for him and Thorin sat with him, holding him into his chest.” He smiled at the hobbit “Kili will have an easier time. We have lots here now to help him!”

 

Well, NOW Bilbo was more determined than ever to help and help in any way he could. “Well, I must keep an eye on this and I will prepare the best of sweets for him!”

 

“Oh, Mahal, you are going to spoil the boy, Master Hobbit!”

 

Thorin, as always, had a knack for entering at just right time (Bilbo was beginning to suspect that it was a traits shared by all the Durin line) and he crossed the threshold into the kitchen, greeting both occupants with a smile and a nod of the head. Bilbo still could not get over how lovely the King’s smile was. It was a shame it had taken so many years and so many trials to get it to come out more often.

 

Setting hands on his hips, ignoring the flour dusting his face and torso, Bilbo countered. “Well, if what I am being told is even half as horrible as it will be, I mean to spoil the boy plenty. I am half inclined to spoil Fili in retrospect!”

 

Chuckling, Bombur remarked, “I think Thorin has beat you to that, my friend.”

 

The King scoffed “I would wager instead, Bombur, that each of you who were in my Company have taken it upon yourselves to spoil my sister sons when you think I am unaware. It makes it quite difficult to continue to one-up you all.” The teasing smile on the dwarf’s face added warmth to the room that no other person could do and Bombur rewarded it with a laugh.

 

“I’m glad you’re both here though,” Thorin said after the chuckles and guffaws had faded. “The time has come to begin the Coronation.”

 

Bombur nodded seriously but Bilbo was baffled.

 

“But none of the guests are here yet!”

 

“No,” Thorin agreed. “But the process for myself and my sister sons will start this eve, which is why I am asking both of you and the rest of our Company to join us in the Royal Chambers. Balin will explain it in greater detail but I…would like it if you were a part of it, Bilbo. If you so desire.”

 

The titny Hobbit’s eyes grew huge. To be asked into a Dwarvish tradition was a true honor and you did not need to know them as intimately as he did to be aware of that! He considered them family true but to know they were going to let him into one of their sacred traditions…

 

Voice slightly choked, Bilbo swallowed “I..I would be honored, Thorin though I don’t know what I will be able to do.”

 

Bombur smiled “Balin will explain it all, Bilbo. He’s good at that.”

 

Relief seemed to flood Thorin’s face at Bilbo’s acceptance. “We will guide you each step of the way, Bilbo but you had such a large part in not just reclaiming our home but for myself and my sister sons…I know you deny such a part but I insist and I mean to make sure you receive recognition for it. We will not ask anything of you that would be beyond your comfort and you may refuse at any time.”

 

“As I said, Thorin,” Bilbo said, wiping off his hands, “I would be honored.”

 

Nodding, Thorin looked up to Bombur, “Only a few remain, Bombur, will you be able to join us?”

 

“I only need to finish a few more of the Three Blessings, Thorin,” the plump cook assured. “Half hour? Gives me time to prepare some simple foods for us all. We’ll all need it tonight.”

 

Agreeing, Thorin advised, “Prepare for two representatives from the Mirkwood Kingdom. Kili says he has extended his invite to the Lady Tauriel. And, much as I would deny her all three, I swore unto my sister son I would not so, grant her all three.”

 

Bombur turned to finish his work and said, “Go on, Bilbo. I’ll meet you up there in a few. With treats in tow!”

 

Much as he hated to leave Bombur to the work, Bilbo knew that he would likely get lost if he tried to go on his own so he nodded, set his apron aside and trotted after Thorin. Actually, this was a good time to inquire,

 

“Thorin, what are these ‘Three Blessings?’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KHUZDUL Translations:
> 
> Aklâf: Curse, equivalent of ‘damn’  
> Kakhf: Excrement, could be used as a curse to mean ‘shit’ or ‘crap.’


	3. Chapter 3

Goldfire’s comforting licks normally did wonders for Kili’s nerves but not right now. The creature had taken to low whining as he nuzzled his head under his master’s hand, striving for a response. While Kili would reply with scratches and pets, his mind was elsewhere.

 

If they had remembered…if they had brought it up at the very beginning. Perhaps they should have taken off down the hall after their Uncle but both Princes knew more so than most how important formality was with Dwarven traditions. The moment their uncle had stepped out of the doorway, the start was begun.

 

Interrupting for anything less than a lethal wound or birth of a child was unacceptable. They had forgotten and not taken their chance and now they had no choice but to work with it. They had to find a way to preserve not only their pride but the overall integrity of the ceremony itself!

 

Though, that did not leave them a lot of options.

 

“Kili, look.” The blond haired Prince kept a spark of hope in his voice, as best he could. “How about we see if we can really cannot get up, okay? Isn’t it possible that we might be overreacting? After all, it’s been months!” He raised his head high “And you and I both know that we hardly pay much attention to our wounds anymore. Perhaps, we are fretting over nothing!”

 

Despite his desire to protest and call his brother out for being an utter fool, Kili recognized a false reassurance when he heard it. Maybe he should have admitted to it, stated the obvious that lying to themselves did nothing but without much else to be done, he stood and walked to stand before the fire. Goldfire and Shadow stayed perched on the couches, watching intently.

 

“You’re a better student than me, Fili.” The younger stated the obvious as he looked into the now roaring fire, as if the warmth would provide an answer to this conundrum. “So how does the ceremony work?”

 

Blond haired draped into his eyes, Fili scoffed a little, the guttural sound half-insulting and half-amused. “You would do well to listen better to our traditions, brother.”

 

“I was a kid when we were taught about this!”

 

“So was I!”

 

Rounding on his brother, the playful look on Fili’s face displaced some of Kili’s ire but he still retorted “You know you were always taught more than me…well, with more emphasis than me. You’re the crown Prince, Fili. Always have been.”

 

“And you KNOW you’re not the Spare. Well, not just the Spare. Uncle has never called you that or tolerated anyone that did.”

 

Raising a brow, Kili offered “I know that. I don’t think the rest of Erebor will know that but that’s not the point. Point is…you know more about this than me. So, how does this work again?”

 

Giving a light sigh, Fili settled on the ground, though he lowered himself slowly, sitting on his knees, feet curled slightly so his backside barely touched. It put a lot of strain on the thighs but it was better than having to crouch, though not by much. He nodded to his brother when he mimicked the movement, though he caught that wince. “They’ll crown Uncle first but our ceremony is the same. Balin is going to have us kneel and then he recites—“

 

“Our lineage to Durin the Deathless.” Kili chimed in. “And he hasta do it for both of us, right?”

 

Fili nodded, “Both of us. Then Uncle will ask us our vows and give us our titles.”

 

Kili smirked, “Crown Prince for you and Spare for me.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Fili retorted “He won’t call you Spare.”

 

“I know, I know. But then we rise, right?”

 

Fili nodded again. “First me, then you.”

 

“So…do I have to kneel and wait for you to get crowned then sit through my own?”

 

Fili had to admit, “I…actually don’t know.”

 

Face collapsing, Kili pouted “Really? I thought you memorized all these rituals?! You told Uncle that you did.”

 

“And I did…most of them.” Fili didn’t like admitting it but the fact of the matter was, he never truly paid attention to the rituals in great detail. Much as he remembered the major points and facts, the timeline of them and the order, not so much. “But I had my limits too.”

 

Kili said nothing else. He knew first hand that the very tedious trials and rituals of their ancestors could put anyone to sleep. “So…there’s lots of kneeling, listening and reciting basically.”

 

To that, the blond haired prince could agree. “That much I do know.”

 

“So like all our other ceremonies just in front of a lot more folk and a lot longer.”

 

“Basically.” He sighed. He had truly thought he had this ceremony down until his brother started to ask questions. “Maybe we should just wait for Balin.”

 

The two Princes went silent, thinking. After an awkward pause, Kili asked, “So…can you stand on your own?”

 

Fili snorted and set his brother with a dark glare. “We haven’t exactly been sitting here forever. It’s simple.”

 

“So, can you?”

 

Face contorted in concentration, Fili said a rude remark under his breath and shifted his legs. Surely he could. After all, it had been some time since the battle and he had done remarkably, as had Kili. He had healed, he had…

 

Cutting, burning pain erupted in his side. It felt like someone had punched him right on those old wounds. He hardened his mind, set his thoughts on simply rising but without a support, he tumbled forward, hands on the ground.

 

Kili’s face was hardly surprised but there was a deep sadness, worry and fear to it. He could read the unspoken words in his brother’s eyes. The lostness. The ‘what are we gonna do.’ The ‘how can we preserve the honor of our ancestors like this.’ “Fili, if you can’t get up then you know I’m gonna crawl like an animal. We aren’t going to be Princes, we’re going to be beasts! How do we uphold _Uncle’s_ name, his honor like this?”

 

Fili cursed.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo frowned as he followed Thorin, “Yes, the Three Blessings. I have heard it addressed oh so many times now and I would appreciate knowing what exactly it means.” Huffing, he added “I do hope my ignorance has not been embarrassing.”

 

Chuckling out loud, Thorin retorted, “My friend, you’ve nothing to fear of that. In fact, you were participating without even knowing it.”

 

Throwing his arms up, Bilbo said, “Thorin, you speak that like it’s a good thing but I must disagree.” His eyes took on a spark of their own and the Hobbit continued, “A well-mannered hobbit would very much like to know about the traditions of his friends…” He frowned. “And you say I have already been participating?”

 

Chuckling as he rubbed his chin a moment, the Dwarf King confirmed, “Aye, you have. I must confess, Bilbo, with as much as you read and as well versed as you were with the elves, I assumed you had heard of our Three Blessings. The elves are well aware of them.”

 

Perhaps that was more surprising than anything! “Do they? I thought that if you dwarves keep yourselves so close that the last people you would share anything with would be the elves!”

 

Thorin had no argument for that but as they made their way down the stoned hallway, he clarified, “It is from days of old, before the wars that tore our races apart. Before the elves’ arrogance made them go back on their word.” His voice took on the same biting tone he always had when discussing elves.

 

Bilbo had heard several tales of the fights over the Silmarils, among other conflicts, but now was not the time to argue it. After all, it was quite clear that the elves had not told the whole truth either and he suspected neither side would really ever uncover who was to blame (though it seemed the crux of the blame could be divided evenly in Bilbo’s mind) so it was pointless to ponder it. “Your ‘Three Blessings’ is that old?”

 

Thorin chuckled, “Our race is very old, Bilbo. I know not how old the Hobbit race is but suffice to say that the dwarves were created by Mahal before even the Coming of the Elves. It was only to appease the All Father that Mahal set us to sleep until after the First Born awoke.”

 

Bilbo had read some of such but the elves knew little on dwarves and it showed. He smiled, “So, you were truly first?”

 

“I choose to believe so.” Thorin smiled, pride raining off his face and he stood tall. “When the first of our race, the Seven Fathers, awoke, Mahal taught them our tongue, Khuzdul.” He smiled, as if recalling himself and maybe because he was directly of Durin’s Line, maybe he could to a certain degree. “For the longest time, that was our tongue. Our only tongue. When we first encountered the elves, this was a problem as we spoke Khuzdul and at the time, they spoke Primitive Quendian.”

 

Bilbo nodded. He knew that all elvish languages could be traced back to a single tongue but it was intriguing to hear how it tied into the Dwarves. “Aye, I’d imagine that made meetings difficult.”

 

“The elves made it difficult.” Thorin insisted and while Bilbo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he remained quiet. “We once had another band of brothers, other dwarves. I believe you called them ‘Petty Dwarves.’”

 

Bilbo blinked, intrigued. “I…was not aware there were others Thorin.”

 

“They were different from us, smaller and yet carved from the same stone. The elves saw them as little more than animals. The reason you have yet to hear of them and will never see another is because the elves met them with blade and arrow until none were left.” There was a darkness to Thorin’s tone but also a deep regret and sadness. “Be it from malice or ignorance is up for debate, my friend, but needless to say, we were not open with elves and for good reason.”

 

Bilbo nodded, trotting after Thorin as he marched his way down the narrow corridors, seeking out the remainder of the Company. They’d found Bifur and Bofur easily enough but that still left quite a few to locate and Erebor was quite large. Bilbo didn’t entirely mind though. He enjoyed time to speak and converse with his dwarven comrades. “And yet…?”

 

“Our ancestors were no fools and yes, there were elves that worked well with us. Those whom helped created Durin’s Door at Khaza’dum.” Thorin eyed his Hobbit friend with a smile, “We began friendship with those elves through the Three Blessings.”

 

Bilbo waited patiently and Thorin continued.

 

“As I said, we spoke different tongue and the poor relations with elves from past events had tainted out trust. We needed a way to tell when meetings would go well and when they would go south. We began to have attempted meetings, in secure locations and some of our ancestors began to learn the elvish tongue, though in broken bits.”

 

Thorin paused, looked skyward as if thinking. “After some time, we finally settled on symbols we could use upon greeting to show our intent. The elves were a bit slow to catch onto them, clinging to their tongue as if it were all that was sacred.” A slight understanding slid over the Dwarf King’s eyes. “But given our secrecy with Khuzdul, I suppose I can appreciate that.”

 

As was his way, Bilbo nodded, patiently, though he paused to gingerly work his way up the twisting step of stairs after Thorin.

 

“We came to realize we needed symbols, things that would be understood no matter what the language and those symbols came to be the food offered upon meeting.”

 

Bilbo stopped, cocked his head, “The food?”

 

Nodding, Thorin clarified, “To offer food is a promise of potential alliance and what you offer is showing what you are willing to give: drink promises safety, bread or fruit promises healing and meat promises support of whatever you are pursuing.”

 

Bilbo considered this information a moment, thinking over their past adventure. “That is why Dwalin and the others were so…well, casual with me when they came. Because the food I offered contained all of that?”

 

Thorin smiled down at his friend, “Aye, it did and in vast amounts, my friend. It eased their minds. That is what I mean when I say you have been participating without meaning to.”

 

Bilbo made a mental note to always have meat, bread and drink available once he returned to Bag End, just in case. The Dwarf King had gone silent as they walked but Bilbo was still pondering and after a time, he inquired,

 

“Thorin.”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Is…that why when we arrived at Rivendell, you remained on edge until they offered us food?”

 

A simple nod.

 

“You and the others pushed Kili, Fili and Ori to the center; I heard the boys griping about it or at least I think they were. It was in Khuzdul—“

 

“They were griping.” A half smile passed the king’s lips. “Rather rudely, I might add.”

 

            “Because you did not know if safety was to be had and you say the elves are aware of this…” Oh, all of a sudden Bilbo’s eyes grew fiery and dark. “And Lord Elrond most certainly would have been, as well versed as he was!”

 

            “He, if no others, yes.” Thorin found himself cut off when Bilbo…little, polite Bilbo…suddenly cursed, creatively.

 

            “Yavanna’s seeds and fruits! It was a slight! It was a…that was why you wanted to move quickly, why you wanted to leave. They didn’t…”

 

            Nodding to his friend’s sudden realization, Thorin confirmed, “They gave us no meat even though they certainly had some. The refusal to provide any was a very clear sign. Elrond meant not to support us on our mission. Healing and protection he would give but not support for our mission. It became even more apparent after he read the moon runes. You saw it as well as I.”

 

            Bilbo scowled, face red. “I suppose I could see his concern but…” he looked up at Thorin. “The elves do not have faith in you and that disbelief is rooted in nothing but old prejudices. I have seen sides of you that they cannot see not because it is not there but because to see them is to admit their own faults. I’m sure there are sides to the elves that you cannot see for the same reason.”

 

            Thorin was silent a long moment but then he gave a hesitant nod. “I will never have anything but distrust for elves. Too much bad blood has been spilled between us for that. But they have my gratitude.”

 

            Bilbo knew what for. After the battle, when all the wounds were being tended, it was the elves that had managed to heal the festering wound on Kili. It was a payment that could not be repaid but a lingering, if reluctant peace between the Elven King and Mountain King seemed an appropriate attempt. Bilbo smiled, brightly, and said, “And you show if by extending the Three Blessing to Tauriel and Prince Legolas. Not all would do so.”

 

            The King to be Crowned smiled and this one met his eyes. “It was not my first intention but Kili and Fili can often have that effect on me—help me see things that my anger blinds me to. I won’t forgive the elven lass—not after what she did to my Kili---but I can tolerate her and give her respect, if for no other reason than for Kili. The elven Prince…he has shown that while he has Thranduil’s appearance, he does not appear to have his hardened heart. There is hope within him and even my old eyes can see it. So, I shall offer the Three Blessings to them, as my ancestor did in days long gone.”

            Patting his friend’s palm, Bilbo smiled “You’ve gone beyond what your ancestors have done in more ways than one, Thorin. I’m honored to call you friend.”

 

            Offering a nod and a squeeze of hand in return as they continued their prowl of Erebor the older Dwarf gave that gentle and warm chuckle of his “And all the dwarves of Erebor are blessed to call you one.”

* * *

 

            In all honestly, it was not very long before the doors to the chambers opened and dwarves began plowing in but to Fili and Kili, nerves utterly a wreck, it seemed hours. All the same, the two princes rose from their seats on the couch and greeted the coming Company with hugs and smiles.

           

            Amid ruffles to the hair, Bofur’s gentle chuckling and finally Thorin, Balin and Bilbo entering—trays laden with sweets and drinks in their arms—the atmosphere of the room felt much cheerier, even to anxiety drenched lads. Again, they considered, for a moment, trying to pull their Uncle aside but Balin was already making his way to the centerpoint of the room and there was naught to be done about it.

 

            So, Fili shooed their wolves from the couches, Kili took his seat upon the floor, freeing up the chairs for his elders and busied himself with a sweetened pastry and mug of spiced ale. After a moment’s pause, Fili did the same and when Thorin finally took his spot amid the large armchair, the room’s bustle went silent.

           

            Balin;s eyes were warm, gentle as they always were as he spoke, clear and with purpose. “It is a grand night that has come upon us. Tonight, after much strife and struggle, we prepare to give the crown back to its rightful owner, the one who has helped us to endure throughout our years in exile. Thorin II Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, you do us all the honor of choosing us as your Company.”

 

            There was a pause and the room erupted into shouts of acceptance, of cheers and the clinking of mugs. When Thorin lifted his head and cleared his throat, the cheering ceased as all eyes settled on him.

 

            “The honor has been mine, this whole time.” Thorin reassured them all. “No army, of any size or pedigree could have given me what all of you have. Not just on our quest but before and after. The right to guide your futures is something I bear with a willing heart and the greatest honor and the strongest of loyalties.”

 

            Balin nodded and opened his arms to the room, settling mainly on Bilbo, “I see that Thorin has extended his invitation to you as well, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.”

 

            Very formally, as that seemed to be the flow, Bilbo bowed slightly. “He has, Balin, son of Fundin. I accept it with the utmost gratitude. It is more than any Baggins deserves, truly, but I count myself blessed to have it.”

 

            Kili, despite not being sure if he had the right just now, added, “You would be hard pressed to find someone more worthy, Mr. Boggins.”

 

            Despite himself, Bilbo chuckled, “It’s Baggins, Kili. Baggins.”

 

            Balin waited for the faint chortles around this exchange to die before stating, “Tonight, we begin the preparations for our King and our two Princes. Tomorrow eve, they will be crowned but tonight is a night of cleansing, of preparation and reflection.” He eyed the two Princes in particular. “Tomorrow eve, Thorin will humble himself before the Mountain and Mahal, kneel to his knees and take his vows before the city and all that have been chosen to bear witness. Fili and Kili, you both will follow, in mirror image of him and take your own vows to the city upon which Thorin will grant you the titles that bear you each best. You will rise, Fili first as crown and blood heir and Kili second as second heir. And Erebor will greet its new and rightful rulers.”

           

            Oddly enough, there were no cheers to be had right now. The room was full of somberness, with even Bombur not eating and all were simply watching the eldest of them with revered silence.

 

            “I, as eldest among us and keeper of our history, will take the task of presenting the vows.” He smiled now, that warm, comforting smile, “And I am told that Thorin has selected young Ori to record the vows in written word.”

 

            The young dwarf, nestled between Dori and Nori, grinned widely and nodded, though slightly shyly “It is with the greatest of honor that I accept.”

 

            Balin nodded, firmly. “That leaves the final selection to you, Thorin and Fili and Kili. For this upcoming night, you will go into the depths of Erebor. You will bathe amid Her Salted pools and sit amid the comfort of her dark and you will reflect, you will ponder and you will take the full weight upon your heart of what you will be declaring and undertaking with the setting of the next sun. May Mahal guide your hearts well in it.”

 

            The three heirs gave heavy but respectful nods and Balin continued.

 

            “But you shall not be alone. As it has always been, you will select two to be with you: one as your Honor Guide who may direct and make right the ways of our traditions and your Spirit Guide who may lend comfort to your soul and listen to your burdens. You will choose them now and choose them with a certainty in your heart.”

 

            An eerie silence spread over the room and Thorin nodded to his two nephews. He would grant them permission to choose first. As much as this night weighed heavy on him, it weighed perhaps even heavier on them, young as they were.

 

            Fili shifted and nodded to Kili.

 

            Put on the spot, the youngest of the Durin heirs considered. He knew what tradition dictated, he knew that dwarves from notable Dwarven families were expected to be chosen but he gave no thought to that. If these chosen folks were meant to guide his way in both tradition and in heart, he could only think of two:

            “For my Honor Guard, I select Dori. For my Spirit Guide, I select Bofur.”

           

            The two chosen dwarves stepped forward and neither tried to hide the shock from their faces. They bowed, on one knee and Kili stood before them when his uncle made a simple sharp jerk of his head that he should do so.

 

            “The honor is great that you give to us, Kili, son of Dis.” Dori stated and his voice trembled.

 

            “And we accept it with humility in our hearts.” Bofur finished and both rose. They moved to flank Kili, Dori to the right and Bofur to the left.

 

            Fili stood, and as his brother had done, considered his options. He had grown up knowing, intimately, all these dwarves but much like his brother had done, the choices were quite clear in his mind of whom he would choose and whom he should choose.

 

            “For my Honor Guide, I select Bombur. For my Spirit Guide, I select Nori.”

 

            Again, much as before, there was unspoken shock. To select from the same family and to select from families not ripe in lineage was unusual but perhaps it should not have been for the two princes. They had grown up, humbly and these families had always and forever been there.

 

            Nori and Bombur knelt, as their brothers had done and proclaimed themselves as their brothers had done.

 

            “You do us a great honor, Fili, son of Dis.” Bombur spoke, his voice quivering just slightly and it made his beard tremble.

 

            “And we accept it, with honor due to your name,” Nori finished and his eyes were locked on Fili’s. His reputation as a thief had been well known in the boys’ childhoods but much like their Uncle, they never looked down upon him for it. It was…humbling to be chosen for such an important task.

 

            As they moved to flank the boy, Balin set his sights on Thorin.

 

            “For my Honor Guide, I can select none other than Dwalin.”

 

            The balded warrior gave a low bow, “I have served you before and I will serve you always, my King but you give me an honor with this I cannot repay.”

 

            Thorin waited, accepted his response and then after a long pause, a long time of waiting, he stated, firm and proud.

            “For my Spirit Guide, I would select Bilbo Baggins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been very stubborn and I have no idea why. But I'm glad to be moving forward!


	4. Chapter 4

            The room went dead silent.

           

            It was Bilbo, of all of them, that spoke out “M-me? Thorin, I-I-I am honored but, I couldn’t…I don’t know what to do!” Indeed, the very idea of participating and in such a revered position made him positively anxious!

 

            Dwalin, despite himself, smiled. “Bilbo, a Spirit Guide is the listening ear.” He did not move from his position but stated, “My job, as is Bombur and Dori’s, is to maintain all the tradition. We make sure that all roles are fulfilled, all jobs done.” He folded his arms, tapping his large fingers a bit “Suits to pick Dori and Bombur; they’re both well versed in it, as am I. A Spirit Guide is for the benefit of our king and princes to be. To ease the heart and reassure the spirit. We handle the details, you handle the heart.”

           

            Balin allowed a smile of his own, “And if this journey has shown us anything, laddie, it’s that you’ve earned our King’s trust.”

 

            Fili felt inclined to add, “That’s not something Thorin gives easily or frequently, Bilbo. If you truly don’t want the title, we can’t make you take it but—“

 

            “But Mister Boggins,” Kili interjected, leaning against Fili’s shoulder, “I think no one else could do it. After all, you’re Un—Thorin’s friend, aren’t you? That’s all you have to be.”

 

            The hobbit considered all these things a long moment. The entire journey to Erebor had taken him aback but yes, over the months, he and Thorin had forged a rather special friendship. Every day in the kingdom, he smiled and blossomed with seeing Thorin’s happiness. Now, the days and days of buildup, of all those talks, all those tales was finally here.

           

            Despite the nerves in his gut, Bilbo gazed at Thorin and by the look in his eyes, he had only one answer.

 

            Kneeling, as he had seen the others do, Bilbo intoned, “It would be an honor, Thorin.” He felt inclined to add, “So long as someone will inform this Hobbit of what he needs to do BEFORE the ceremonies!”

 

            Thorin smiled, “That we will do gladly, dear friend.”

 

            The warmth in the room blossomed and it wasn’t due to the fire.

 

            Balin moved to center the room and spoke out again, “So it is decided. Honor Guides, you will guide your groups to the Salt Baths. Spirit Guides, the Honor Guides will lead the tradition until sunset tomorrow. At that time, our coronation will begin for our honored guests. May Mahal guide your hearts and your words and His blessing be upon this night and all to come.”

 

            The room was quiet again and gradually, Dori, then Dwalin, then Bombur. They each approached their respective party and without so much as  another word, they turned towards the doorway and after a pause, Thorin, Fili and Kili filed out.  It was a rather solemn trek, one that seemed to weigh everyone down even though there was a hint of warmth and anticipation to it.

 

            Goldfire and Shadow yelped lightly and leapt from their position on the stone floor. Kili paused, if only a moment then was whistling for his wolf to trot by his side. Fili waited, a bit nervous and when neither Balin or Thorin said anything, he did the same for his wolf and the dark furred creature immediately came to his side.

 

            Oddly enough, that seemed to be the switch that needed to be thrown. Fili and Kili suddenly walked taller, with Kili trailing his fingers in the wolf’s fur. Goldfire trotted by his side as they climbed the long, narrow corridors down and down and down. Thorin, as always, was an expert at maneuvering it, with Balin not far behind. That was expected---they had grown up here.

 

 Fili exchanged glances with his brother and while there was still a nerve in his belly, the overall mood had shifted. No longer did it feel like a journey towards the unknown but more like the stories their uncle had told them about. The stories about the grandness of Erebor, the wondrous chambers that were made to reflect the glory of Durin and Mahal…it was all real. For all the weeks they had lived here, tonight…all those stories became real.

 

They walked for a long while, corridor after corridor. Bilbo, being a Hobbit, was beginning to wonder if his feet would surrender before he even had a chance to perform his rights as Spirit Guide. The constant downward motion made him a little dizzy and he worried about the stradiness of his feet.

 

Fili, after a time, slipped to the side, lifted Bilbo under his arms and plopped him upon the back of his wolf, Shadow. Bilbo bit his tongue to keep in his surprise (this trek appeared necessary to be done in silence—all the dwarves that saw them coming had bowed their heads and moved away) but quickly grasped hold of the fur. The creature did not seem bothered in the least and the Hobbit was rather grateful for the ride down.

 

Finally, Bilbo caught the scent of sulfur and then, a mist of pure heat and warmth, wafting through the stones. The group left the winding stairs and Bilbo slid off Shadow’s back and made his way to stand by Thorin and Dwalin.

 

            Balin, along with Ori (though the younger was stumbling a bit in his steps, the realization of the importance of this act FINALLY happening catching up with his mind at last) took their steps before a pair of grand doors. Bilbo was beginning to wonder if dwarves were CAPABLE of doing anything small. The doors before him arched so far upward that he wondered if there was a stop to them and were filled with silver and gold and images of the Valar, multiple dwarves and in the center was a large dwarf, encased in jeweled designs that had to be the mighty Durin that everyone spoke about so.

 

            Facing the group once more, Balin spoke again. “It is here that we will take our leave of our King to be, our Princes to be and their chosen ones. When the sun begins its descent tomorrow eve, the Honor Guides will find the chosen attire for our future rulers provided for them and together, they will walk to the Throne Room. From there, we will give our thanks to Mahal and with full heart and mind, we will rejoice in a new era under King Thorin II Oakenshield!”

 

            The rumbling shouts and cries of triumph were nearly deafening down here but they did not last long. One by one, the gathered assembly gave a final tip of the head before venturing into the darkened corridors, leaving only Bilbo, Dwalin, Dori, Bombur, Bofur, Nori and the three Durin heirs before the mighty doors.

 

            Dwalin stepped forward first, followed by Bombur and then Dori. The three of them separated, stood firmly in front of the doors, with Dwalin centered and Bombur to the left, Dori to the right. Fili and Kili exchanged glances as this was not something that they were overly familiar with though it was fairly easy to follow. They moved, slightly, so that their positions mimicked those of their Honor Guides, leaving their uncle flanked in the center.

 

            “Tonight, let it begin.” Dwalin spoke out, his voice rumbling. “Within the Salted wells of Erebor, we will wash the stress from you. We will scrap the tension from you, we will wear away the former lives.”

           

            Bombur took a heavy breath and there was a hint of anxiety in his tone at first but it quickly hardened and fled away. “For tomorrow you will come forth as our King, as our blood and throne heir, as our second Prince. Tomorrow, you take on the role given unto Durin himself.”

 

            Dori took a moment before he spoke, as was his way. Formality was his way but there was special weight to this moment. “Take your time, take your time to reflect, to ponder, to consider and to understand. You’ve Spirit Guides for a reason,” he gave a nod to each of them in turn. “Use them.”

 

            Not quite as wordy as the others but effective.

 

            Thorin knelt to one knee. “You do us honor with your service and we will honor it in return.”

 

            The chamber was silent a long moment when neither Fili or Kili knelt.

 

            Shifting his eyes to first his eldest and then his youngest, Thorin cleared his throat, noticeably. “Fili. Kili. Show them their due honor.” He didn’t sound annoyed, at least not yet. Perhaps they had forgotten this part of the ceremony. Like many Dwarven ceremonies, they were long and involved. He could forgive them a delay.

 

            Fear gathered in Fili’s heart.

 

            Kili’s breath caught.

 

            Kneel. To kneel and give respect.

 

            But how were they to rise again? Granted, this was not before the whole of Erebor but it WAS a piece of their ceremony. Ori would record it from the retellings of the Honor Guides and they were bound to be truthful in all. Their faux pas would be forever retold and remembered. It would stain Erebor’s history if they could not stand again.

 

            All the same, the two Princes could almost FEEL the eyes on them. As if Durin himself were staring down at them. Shame, ripe and hot, rushed their bodies and it was Fili that shakily knelt, trying as hard as he could to put as little strain on those old injuries but it was hard. On one knee, it was difficult not to put pressure on the sides. “Y…you…we pay you due honor and thank you for the honor you give unto us this night.”

 

            Fili felt more than a little ashamed. That phrase, that statement, sounded broken, as if given by a small dwarfling still clinging to their mother’s skirts. He was meant to undergo a transformation this night, from a warrior to a Prince. Yet, his voice shook and trembled and he kept his eyes downcast. He did not feel a Prince at this moment and that dull throbbing of his side began its steady announcement. Yet, he maintained, locked his legs.

 

            Kili stood a moment more before slowly easing down. He put his weight on his good leg and bowed his head. “Your service is a great honor and we receive it umb..humbly.” Cursing his loose tongue, fire flooded his cheeks and he was glad that he had his head down. It made him feel a bit relieved that his brother had endured a similar situation but it certainly was not making them seem ready to be the Princes they would be.

 

            The moment seemed to stretch on until Uncle’s voice through his consciousness. “Kili, Fili. Well said. Rise.”

 

            Simple enough command. A year ago, it would have been easy to obey.

 

            Now though, Kili’s body rejected it.

 

            Fili’s side protested.

 

            It was Fili that stumbled first and Nori, maintaining close to his side rushed forward and caught him before he could collapse to the ground. The eldest Prince cursed through his teeth, creativively, and perhaps that was what shamed him the most. While most dwarves felt little worry at a loose tongue, to say such things before the Great Doors that bore Durin’s image was another matter altogether:

           

“ _Kakhifi_ Fili,” The eldest Prince all but hissed through his clenched teeth, even as he dug his nails into Nori’s shoulder and struggled to regain his balance, “ _Kakhifi_ Fili, _Kakhifi_!”

 

“Mind your tongue!” It was Dwalin that spoke out and there was ferociousness to his tone. “Remember where you stand!”

 

Thorin turned his friend, “I am sure Durin can overlook such a minor slip, Dwalin.” He turned back to his nephew and left his spot near the base of the door and returned where Nori’s support had allowed Fili to gain his footing again. Nori withdrew only when Thorin approached and lay a hand to his eldest’s face.

 

“Fili, look at me.”

 

The boy shook his head, completely refusing. “I cannot. Forgive me.”

 

“It was not a request, it was a command. Would you refuse a command from your King?”

 

“…I… _iltinî_ ,” The blond haired dwarf finally intoned. “ _Iltinî Azbad_ _ê_.”

 

This did not dissuade Thorin whose voice shifted, turned hard. “There is little for me to forgive, aside from your stubbornness but I suspect that I have myself to thank for that. Very well, I can amend to that. Fili, it is not your King that is commanding you now. Your Uncle, the brother of your mother, asks you do him the justice of looking upon his face.”

 

That, above all else, seemed to do the trick. Though it was slow, Fili lifted a face red with shame to look into blue eyes that mirrored his own. Lifting one hand to rest on the left cheek, Thorin remarked, “Why did you not speak to me of this?”

 

Fili left out a weary breath, “I…suppose I had convinced myself that it had passed. That I could surely endure it. That the battle had not weakened me so.”

 

“ _Yi'_!” Thorin shook his head. “Weakness has nothing to do with it, stubborn one.” He looked to Kili who had not moved from his crouch, “Am I right in assuming that your leg will fail to obey you as well, little one?”

 

Red faced as his brother, Kili nodded and accepted the hand from Bofur that slowly pulled him to his feet. After a moment of leaning, Kili nodded to him and withdrew, gingerly standing on his own again. When Thorin cocked a brow to him and gestured with his hand, he obeyed with nary a word.

 

“So, might I inquire when you opted to keep this from me? I know that as stubborn as you two may be, you are not fools. Surely, you noticed this far before this night!”

 

Kili bit his lip, “Aye, we did, Thorin—Uncle. We meant to speak of it but we never came around to it.”

 

Fili sighed, “I think we were afraid to, Uncle. The battle has been over and done for months and yet we have not overcome it. We…did not want to bring shame unto you and now we have done that in the worst way possible! _Iltinî!_ ” He intoned again.

For a moment, Thorin was quiet then he turned to their gathered group. “I think it would be best if you might prepare the baths. I know it is against our tradition but I’ve something of utmost importance to speak with my sister-sons about. I am certain Durin and Mahal would understand a break of tradition under guise of easing family’s hearts.”

 

There was unspoken argument a moment between Dwalin and Dori but then, gradually, the grand doors opened, if only a crack and the gathered group slipped within, even the Spirit Guides (and they took the two wolves with them) leaving Thorin with his two heirs upon the steps of the grand doors.

 

“You two will listen to me well, Mahal as my witness.” Thorin said with sharp authority. He paused, seemed to be in deep thought by the way he closed his eyes and inhaled. Fili even caught brief murmurs as if he were praying. They were broken and brief but they were there.

 

When Thorin opened his eyes, he set his nephews with such intensity that they felt frightened, if only at first gaze. Then, their Uncle was putting his hand under first one chin then the other and looked from one to the other.

 

 _“_ _Imdit’ebnel. Zurlel’Sanzigil_.”

 

The color drained from both boys.

 

Their Inner Names.

 

They had not heard their Inner Names since they were told them when they were children. Inner Names had great power and they were given with deep sincereity. They were to be protected and shielded at all costs. Only Thorin, their mother, their father and one another knew their Inner Names.

 

That was why Thorin sent the others away.

 

When Thorin continued, he spoke in Khuzdul, his voice seeming to vibrate off the mountain’s halls. “~My boys, there is nothing you have done, nor nothing you could do, that would bring shame upon your name in my eyes. You are young, you are naïve but you learn more each day and most importantly, you carry the good of the people, our people, in your actions and words.~” He gestured first to Fili’s side and then Kili’s leg. “~These wounds are badges of pride, proof of your bravery and the strength you surrendered to Erebor.~”

 

The two boys looked upon their uncle. Normally, they would have argued that he was saying such things because of his connection to them but he had used their Inner Names. He would not say anything untrue with that commitment. Fili licked his lips, trying to wet the dryness of anxiety. “~Uncle, we…have only strived to make our Kingdom strong, to make one another strong, to be there for our People. We felt…if we appeared…as we are before the People that we might…appear weak.~”

 

Kili, fiddling a bit with his fingers, added, “~And if we appear weak, the People might claim falsehoods towards you Uncle. We can’t bear that…I have heard the rumors, Uncle. The way the people look upon me for my actions in battle. Slaying Smaug doesn’t take away from the fact that I…I…let an elf maid distract me and the People have every right to be angry over it. But I have done everything I can to fix that.~”

 

Thorin shook his head and pulled both boys close. “~You’ve nothing to make up for, nor to apologize for. Your actions in the battle for Erebor is more than I could have asked for from warriors thrice your age.~” He moved his hands to entangle with their hair, “~The People will come to respect you. Those wounds are worthy of nothing but praise and Mahal as my witness, the People will recognize that or I will make them recognize that.~”

 

First to Fili, Thorin pressed his forehead firmly and said, “ _Imdit’ebnel,”_ Pulling back, he said, “~You have the mind and spirit of a King and the People will see that, you’ve the kindness, the voice and Erebor is blessed with you, as am I.~”

 

Then, to Kili, Thorin repeated his gesture. “ _Zurlel’Sanzigil_.” He smiled, brightly, “~You have strength and courage, and the heart to learn from the People. You will guide your brother well and your own position shall not be dulled by your brother’s. I’ve nothing but pride for you.~”

 

This time when Thorin pulled away, he took each boy by the arm and led them towards the doors, stopping just before them. Lifting his arms skyward, Thorin declared, “~Look upon our bloodline, dear sons of my sister. The strength and heart that was within Him lie within you. Both of you. Worthy Descendants of Mighty Durin.~”

 

* * *

 

            “What worries you?”

 

            Thorin turned his eyes to the voice, which came from Bilbo, sitting upon the shore. The great Salt Baths of Erebor were a sight to behold but this section of pool came nearly up to Thorin’s chest. It would have all but swallowed Bilbo.

 

            “Worries me?” Thorin repeated. Dwalin, right next to him, worked another coating of salt into his friend and leader’s skin. It had started to do its work, tearing off old skin with each rinsing. “What makes you think I’m worried, Bilbo?”

 

            The Hobbit smirked. “Thorin, after talking with Fili and Kili, you’ve been quiet. Every other time you show me one of your traditions, you rather enjoy giving me all the information you can, for which, I am grateful. But here, you have been silent.”

 

            The Dwarf King considered this a moment as Dwalin poured another gathering of water over his body. “Dwalin, are we nearly done?”

 

            “Aye, I’d say this is the last time we’ll need to do this.” Dwalin offered as he once again took the red salt from the walls of the lake and rubbed and coated the skin. “Then, comes the contemplation, the meditation.”

 

            Looking to Bilbo, Thorin remarked, “I believe you and I do have much to discuss Bilbo. That is your role and I won’t deny I have need of it.”

 

            With that guarantee, Bilbo sat back and was quiet. He looked about the room, taking in the atmosphere. The baths were huge, spread out like an underground ocean, with only rising of stone separating them into separate pools. You could hear Fili or Kili though only faintly and if you listened hard enough.

 

            Soon enough though, Thorin was emerging from the pool and despite having grown more accustomed to dwarven…well, lack of modesty at times, Bilbo’s face still flushed red and he averted his eyes until Dwalin had draped a simple cloak around the Dwarf King.

 

            Dwalin stood before Thorin and bowed low. “My part is completed. I’ll leave you and Bilbo for the night and return on the morn.”

 

            Thorin bowed back, his loose hair swaying a bit with the motion, “With my gratitude, old friend.”

 

            That done, Dwalin scooped up the clothes that Thorin had come in with and slipped from the pools and towards the entrance. With the creak of the great doors, he was gone and Thorin took a seat on the rock by Bilbo.

 

            “I am in your debt, Bilbo.” He began. “This is the hardest part of the ceremony for me, speaking about my worries, my concerns, and reflecting on what I take on, but it is the most vital.” His mouth upturned. “I am lucky to have you.”

 

            A bit embarrassed, the Hobbit retorted, “Ah, foolishness, Thorin. I am glad to help, any way that I can. I meant it when I said I was honored. I know how important the traditions are to you, Dwarves. I’ve learned that much. I’m glad to be a part of it.”

 

            Thorin nodded, “Your viewpoint had been a great gift to us all, Bilbo. I still do not know what inspired a Hobbit to leave his comfortable home to help a group of strangers but I remain ever grateful for it.”

 

            After a moment, Bilbo replied. “Your song.”

 

            Cocking his head some, Thorin repeated, “Our song?”

 

            “The night you came to my smial, after we spoke and ate, you all gathered in my main hall and you sang. You sang of Erebor and of its loss.” He lay a hand on his chest, right in the center. “It touched me in the heart and my Tookish blood would not lay dormant any longer. No more, it said. You will give what aid you can. Now,” Bilbo looked upward, smiling, “Now, I am so glad that I did. I have gained not only courage but a set of friends far beyond what any Baggins deserves. And now, you can give your song of longing a happy ending!”

 

            Thorin broke into a light laugh, “Aye, aye, I do suppose we can! For so many years, I have had to speak only of the destruction of Erebor. It will do the heart well to add about its rising once more.”

 

            “And the many great deeds done to reclaim it on the part of her King and Princes,” Bilbo felt inclined to add. “I feel they will sing songs for you all for many lifetimes, as well they should! I shall most certainly have new songs to sing to the Fauntlings, come spring.”

 

            Eyes drifting skyward, Thorin tightened his robe about himself. “Yes. And the People will learn the great deeds of Fili Dragonscorn and Kili Dragonsbane.”

 

            Moving to sit on his knees, “Oh, they have earned those names, indeed. Will you crown them with such titles?”

 

            “They are a bit young for it but I think they have certainly earned them. I will.” Thorin eyed Bilbo, again and the Hobbit could see the pride in his mind fighting his tongue. He had conquered a lot of it by helping Fili and Kili after the battle but old habits were hard to break. So, Bilbo stayed silent and waited. “It is Fili and Kili that hold my heart tonight.”

 

            “Their wounds?” Bilbo questioned. Surely, that had to be it. Everyone had seen the boys slump and oh, the commotion that had stirred. Thorin, apparently, had spoken to them and eased their hearts over it but—

 

            “No.” Thorin shook his head. “I have a means to handle that and if the People of Erebor will speak ill of it, I will have no trouble dispatching any that would speak down on Her liberators. No, I suppose my worries are much more simple than that.”

 

            Bilbo reached out and patted Thorin’s arm. It felt like silk, if red as fire. “Well then, we will sort through that right now! Come, Thorin. Many things a Baggins is but a poor listener is not one of them!”

 

            “You’ve more than proven that, my dear friend.” Thorin admitted with a smile. “I thank you for your counsel, now and always.” He took another deep breath and finally admitted, “It is the titles I will give unto them that holds my heart in peril.”

 

            “Titles?” Bilbo inquired. “Fili will be your heir and Kili will be a Prince, correct?”

 

            “Aye and therein lies my dilemma.” Thorin leaned back, resting some on his elbows. “I endured the same when I was young. I was the heir—the throne heir and the blood heir—and my brother Frerin was Prince of Erebor.”

 

            Bilbo nodded but did not interrupt.

 

            “Oh, I had many a foolish thought about what those titles meant but when an attack came upon Erebor years later, I learned the cost of it.” Thorin’s voice had drifted, become soft and distant. “My brother and I had been within the forges when the attacks broke out. The guards were quick to grab me and usher me out. Frerin was separated from us and as much as I pleaded for them to go get Frerin, they insisted that they had to save me first. I was the heir. My life, by way of our laws, was more important than Frerin’s.”

 

            Bilbo paled a little but he again, said nothing.

 

            “Frerin survived that attack, by way of fighting his way out with a sword that had not even been tempered. He gained much notoriety for that. Yet, when I brought up the issue of my rescue and his desertion to my parents…Father and Mother had both closed their eyes and said that while they understood my pain, the rules were clear: the ruling or throne heir and blood heir was to valued above other children. If it is unclear that a rescue of both is possible, then the throne and blood heir take precedence.”

 

            Bilbo, head down, offered, “You wish not to put that on Fili and Kili.”

 

            “I cannot.” Thorin shook his head. “I cannot, Bilbo. Kili is no less dear to me than Fili is.”

 

            “Can you not order that their lives be considered equal?” Bilbo asked.

 

            “I could but in an emergency, it would make no difference. The Guards take a vow when they take their position to defend the throne and blood heir first, then the king then the kingdom. It is written in our laws all the way back to Durin the Deathless.” Thorin looked skyward again. “My boys are equal to me and they are just as valuable to the kingdom. I….how can I give them titles that will destroy that?”

 

            Bilbo sat still a long moment. “So…ruling heir is called throne heir. The one that you name to take  the throne after you, correct?”

 

            Thorin nodded. “Yes.”

 

            “And a blood heir…”

 

            “A blood heir is simply a title to mean that the future line of Erebor’s rulers will descend from them.”

 

            Nodding, Bilbo went quiet again. What a horrible position to be in! Yet, as he sat, thinking and considering, he found himself settling on a possible solution, “Tell me, Thorin. Does the Throne Heir have to also be the Blood Heir?”

 

            Thorin suddenly sat upright. “What?”

 

            “Throne Heir and Blood Heir.” Bilbo repeated. “Is there any law that says they must be the same person?”  


            Eyes wide, Thorin stared at the Hobbit. Such a concept had not occurred to him. It had always been so and yet…

 

            “…no. It is tradition. But it is not…it is not in our laws.”

 

            Bilbo smiled. “Well, I dare say we can make two people happy then. You and I both know that Fili has no desire to marry and have children. He has said as such many a time, hasn’t he?”

 

            Thorin settled, “Aye. He has. It is not unusual. Most of our people, must as we treasure our children, do not have the desire to reproduce. Hence, those that do, those that have the child longing, are revered.”

 

            “And…if I recall,” Bilbo said with a smile, “There is a certain Dwarf Prince that DOES have the Child Longing as you call it.” He folded his arms, rather pleased with himself, “So, when you give them their titles, can you name Fili Throne Heir and Kili Blood Heir? Then, Fili does not have to marry without desire and Kili, by your own laws, will be deemed just as important as his brother.”

 

            “By our own traditions,” Thorin recited, more to himself than Bilbo, “They would be equal. They would be under the same protection. They would be equal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul Translations:
> 
> Kakhifi: Something small, useless, without value  
> Mimûn: Little one, term of endearment  
> Iltinî: Absolution, or forgiveness. While a command, it can also be used as a request. “iltinî” can be both a statement of forgiveness or a request similar to “Forgive me…I ask your forgiveness, etc.”
> 
> Azbadê: My King
> 
> Yi': Expression of annoyance
> 
> Imdit’ebnel:
> 
> This is Fili’s Inner Name, the name that all dwarves hold dear and most secret, given to them at birth and never shared outside family. Even among family, to use the inner name is call the utmost importance to what is being said. They are not even carved on their tombstones, only known to those who hold their best interests at heart. Fili’s Inner Name translates as “Gem of all Gems that shows heart/courage’
> 
> Zurlel’Sanzigil:   
> This is Kili’s Inner Name, the name that all dwarves hold dear and most secret, given to them at birth and never shared outside family. Even among family, to use the inner name is call the utmost importance to what is being said. They are not even carved on their tombstones, only known to those who hold their best interests at heart. Kili’s Inner Name translates as “Most Desired Mithril’or in another sense “Strength that is most desired.”

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdul Translations:
> 
> uslukhul rekhzel: dragon like demon of all demons
> 
> Baha: Friend
> 
> Ushrag: Liar
> 
> Nadad: Brother
> 
>  
> 
> Elvish Translations:
> 
> Mellon: Friend


End file.
